


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, lapslock, mingyu is a photographer, some poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mingyu falls in love with wonwoo with every change of the seasons.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Ethereal

the fragments of moonlight dancing across his face. 

falling. 

the way his hair fell after waking up. 

falling. 

ethereal. 

the first split second of eye contact after being apart for weeks. 

falling. 

the touch of a lover’s hand against cool, citrus skin. 

fallen. 

ethereal. 

mingyu knows what it’s like to fall. 

headfirst. 

beautiful. 

arms out, back curved, hair unruly. 

fell. 

the sudden jolt of eyes meeting eyes in the crisp fall, warm chocolate meets hazelnut glory. 

fell. 

the way his t-shirts hung from his broad shoulders. 

fell. 

the silence of winter broken by the sound of his rugged voice, like a symphony in disguise. 

fell. 

his smile, not nearly as beautiful as the abundance of color the world had regained in the spring. 

fallen. 

mingyu falls in love with wonwoo more and more with every change of the seasons.


End file.
